Shock
by Zora Arian
Summary: Molly hates bugs so much. Somehow, Sherlock becomes the victim...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this will be a short two-shot; 2****nd**** chapter should be up tomorrow :) I'm now facing a writer's block for my other fic, but gotten an idea already, so it'll be up soon. But I'll need more ideas, so if you've thought of one (with caring elements of course), please share with me! With that, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing with the characters of Sherlock; I do not own them.**

Molly was not concentrating on what Sherlock was asking from her. She did not realise he was flirting with her again to take a look at the bodies she had on her list. She barely registered John's presence when he came in, and the shake of his head when he saw his flat mate taking advantage of her infatuation on him, again.

No. That small bug on Sherlock's left cheek was occupying her mind.

It was not moving, just staying there as a small black dot on his cheek. She was definitely an anti-bug supporter, having encountered different species of various sizes during work. It did not help that there were some at home as well. Toby would usually kill them, but he was getting lazier lately, so as the saying goes, 'You gotta do it yourself'. She recalled the day before, when a cockroach darted across the living room and, as she was terrified at the thought of it settling into one of her cushions, she had spent 2 hours trying to catch it all over the flat. She managed to whack it at last, but when she lifted up her rolled-up bunch of old newspapers, it was on its back, legs writhing in the air. She screamed at the notion that it was still alive, which brought Toby in and, carrying the roach in his mouth, stalked out of the room, with a smug face that said, 'And you're **bigger** than it!'.

I hate you. Oh, I so hate you, she thought, her gaze unwavering on the small bug.

Unbeknownst to her, John and Sherlock had heard her.

Then the dot moved upwards. It was a tiny movement, but Molly saw it, and instinctively brought up her hand to smack at the bug real hard. Dang it, she thought as it flew off, and she pulled back her hand.

She soon became aware that John was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter, and Sherlock had his eyes, wide open, on her. Molly then noticed a red mark on his left cheek that was quickly becoming prominent under the contrast of his pale skin tone.

She then realised what had happened (OH GOD. I SLAPPED SHERLOCK HOLMES. KILL ME NOW.) and, eyes widen as well, brought her hands up to her mouth, spluttering, "Oh god, I didn't...I mean..."

Sherlock had his face and whole body frozen, hand over the (very) angry red mark on his cheek, still staring at Molly, no doubt trying to process what had just happened. John recognised the look; had seen it a lot of times as a doctor. He sigh, a chuckle escaping from his mouth.

"I'll get a shock blanket."

**I remember this art from deviantART which showed that Molly had slapped Sherlock, both looking quite shocked, with a blue-coloured outline of John at the top right corner who said "I'll get a shock blanket." (as far as I can recall). I absolutely laughed out loud! Anyway, it's about high time Karma caught up with the detective on his treatment on dear Molly!**

**Wait for chapter 2, please! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Sherlock.**

Lestrade walked into the cafeteria, where Sherlock, John and, additionally, Molly were, 5 minutes later. He saw John clutching his stomach, laughing, with a beet-red Molly standing beside him and a Sherlock seated on one of the chairs.

A Sherlock with a shockingly bright orange blanket around his shoulders.

Lestrade approached the group, asking what had happened. John explained to him –rather, tried to inbetween hiccups of laughter- that Molly had announced something along the lines of 'I hate you' to Sherlock and proceeded to slap him on the face. Lestrade peered closely at Sherlock and could not contain his own laughter.

He certainly looked different, for lack of a better word. With the blanket unfamiliar on his shoulders, the bright orange contrasted greatly with his dark shirt, making it all too obvious to notice, even from 20 feet away. His left hand was over where Lestrade guessed must be where the slap was, and he could see a spot of red peeking out of his fingers. A very red spot of red.

"Been wanting to do that for **years**, but with a punch of course. But now," he turned to Molly, grinning broadly, "you have earned absolute respect from me, Dr Molly Hooper!"

"I didn't mean to say I hate him, or hit him!," she blurted out, "there was a bug on his cheek and I hate bugs and I wanted to smack it dead but it flew off when I smack the spot it was at and it just so happens to be on his cheek…" she trailed off, still red in the face.

Lestrade laughed out loud along with John and faced Sherlock. "You want to file a report on physical abuse?"

"Leave me alone," Sherlock said to him morosely, eyes slightly watery due to the painful sting on his cheek. Then added, as if the inspector could not see the blindingly obvious, "I'm in shock. Can't you see my blanket?"

**The inspiration for this part came from an absolutely cute picture of a chibi Sherlock wrapped in an orange 'shock' blanket (this is also my profile pic). I hope this made you laugh! If it didn't…uh…maybe my sense of humour's not up to par with yours…**

**Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed this! :DDD**


End file.
